Just Like Jashin
by maltobi96
Summary: Hidan Hiroshi, a young medicine physician whose work is his whole life, is in a serious car accident while on his way to a blind date. Three months later, Kakuzu Kanzaki, a landscape architect recovering from the sudden death of his wife, moves into the apartment that had been Hidan's. Just when Kakuzu is comfortable, Hidan's spirit begins to appear in the apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

Bonjour~ :) Well this isn't exactly my first story...But this is my first ever attempted yaoi xD ... By the way this story will be multiple chapters ^^ ! I will update whenever I can! I am a very busy person, '^^ so expect for slow updates but if this story gets a lot of review then perhaps it will motivate me more to write. Anyways I love Kakuzu & Hidan 3 I ship them so bad. haha Anyways Please enjoy! Sorry if the first chapter seems boring!

**Disclaimer:** I, Maltobi96, DO NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I also do not own the idea of the story! This story is based on the movie "Just Like Haven" Directed by Mark Waters!

**Warning:** Course language and also this is a yaoi ( BoyxBoy! Boy love ! BL! Slash! for those who didn't know that! Get out of here if you no like!)

* * *

Just Like Jashin

_**Prologue** _

The smell of death and old people was familiar to Hidan Hiroshi. It could be familiar to him because he works at a hospital 24/7. He would often work 14 hours more than he was supposed to, like today.

"Hidan seriously you worked 26 hours. Go home already." Itachi said to the young silver haired male. Hidan lifted his coffee to his lips slowly. Savoring the bitter sweet taste. After his moment in relaxation. He focused his attention towards itachi. His eyes obviously showing annoyance of the raven haired man concern.

"Fuck that. I have these mother fucking cunts to take care of. I'm not leaving till my job is done. If I'm not here for them then who is?" Hidan replied harshly. Itachi glanced at him with no emotion.

"I'm just stating the obvious Hidan. You look tired. And to answer your question, there are plenty of other doctors in today." he slowly got up and walked towards the exit. Leaving Hidan alone with his thoughts. He cussed under his breath and quickly left the staff room to start working again. As he was doing so he could only think of the reason why he works every night and day. _I am not letting Shikamaru get that damn job. _

* * *

"Hidan! There is a patient who passed out in the restroom. We need you right away!" the blonde nurse said. Hidan quickly followed the young nurse but suddenly got interrupted by Shikamaru. He glared daggers towards the smart ass doctor.

"You take a break. I'll take care of this." Shikamaru smirked. Being the smart ass that he is, he just had to push on Hidan's last button. "Plus you look tired. You don't want to kill the patient because of a mistake you do. Do you?"

"Why you little fu-"Hidan was about to give the young doctor a beating before itachi interrupted him by grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Shikamaru wore a victory smile while the zealot was being dragged and finally he quickly followed the nurse to the passed out patient.

"Don't do something you'll regret Hidan. You'll lose this job if you attack him. He'll only end up winning if you answer his insults." Itachi said wisely. Hidan only got even angrier because he knew he was right. But the problem with Hidan was he can't control his temper. If someone insults him, he made sure the person who insulted him would get what they deserved. He often wondered why he became a doctor, he didn't like people. He was an anti-social person. He preferred being alone then having someone by his side. But then he suddenly remember the cash he made was great and his religion _'Jashin'_ would grant immortality if you save a certain amount of people. So that would be the reason why. Well he would tell his friends that when they asked him why he became a doctor even though he didn't like people. But never will he admit that he grew a connection with his patients.

"I already fucking know that weasel." Hidan pouted, itachi glared daggers at Hidan for calling him that. He dragged Hidan into the men's bathroom, as he throw a towel at him. Hidan then stared at the white fluffy towel that itachi threw.

"Wash your face. You look terrible. Plus maybe it'll wake you up, meet me at the staff room when you're done." Itachi said, ignoring his insult. He quickly left Hidan alone before the man could throw another insult. He sighed in defeat, he turned the water on and started to splash his face, feeling the warm liquid against his skin. Hidan then took a looked at his reflection. You could clearly see the bags under his eyes from the tiredness from over working himself. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed. Attempting to mediate before he started working once again. But before he could do his mediation. A couple of loud people came into the washroom.

"Hidan! Your still here?" Kisame asked loudly, with his infamous grin. The zealot scowled with annoyance from the question that everyone has been asking me all day long.

"**Leave him Kisame**. Hidan may be saving money to go on vacation! **Let him work himself for death. At least he has his freedom, unlike us.**" Zetsu said, patting Kisame back then one second after he hit the doctor behind the head.

"Yeah I know. Lucky bastard." Replying back to Zetsu, rubbing his abused head. Hidan glared at the strange blue skinned man. Really it wasn't the shark-like guy's fault that he had such a horrible skin disorder. Both Zetsu and Hidan never thought Kisame would get himself a girl or shall he dare say guy. The man was dating itachi for Jashin sakes! Itachi?! The most silent guy you'd meet. Hidan would admit he is a beauty with his long raven black hair, black sparkling eyes, and his pale skin. But the zealot knew that itachi wasn't quite his taste because he was way to quiet. Even though the raven seemed a bit more talkative today which kind scared Hidan shitless.

"What do you mean by fucking freedom cunts?" Hidan asked curiously, tilting his head towards the side. The zealot knew he swore too much, sometimes the man wondered if he had Tourette syndrome. Both Kisame and Zetsu stared at Hidan with disbelief.

"Dude! You don't have no one to hold you back." Kisame screamed in disbelief, "Like you're single man! You can spend your money on yourself! You can go places man! Without a woman wondering where you went and having an angry bitch yelling at you when you get back."

"Are you complaining about your relationship with itachi?" Hidan asked.

"Of course not! Being with itachi is the best thing that ever happen to me. But I'm just saying if I could be single again, I'd be out in bar mingling about or going surfing once again." Kisame replied to the zealot's question. Hidan looked at him, somehow wondering why he was making a huge concern about him being single. Sure he had plenty of freedom but for some reason he felt lonely. Like he was always alone. He did like being alone for the majority of the time but deep in his heart, he wanted someone. But he would never admit it out loud.

* * *

Once Hidan was done washing his face, he met up with itachi in the staff room. But the statement of what Zetsu and Kisame said still lingered in his mind. _**Freedom? Lucky? **_ Was he really lucky?

"Hey weasel!" Hidan called itachi in the staff room. But he was nowhere to be found. So the zealot decided to get back to work. As he was walking down the hallway, he spotted itachi. He tapped the Uchiha on the shoulder.

"What happen to "meet me at the staff room"? You prick." Hidan said in annoyance. Itachi just stared at the grey haired man emotionless.

"You do remember, I have a job." Itachi replied back to his question. "Anyways didn't you tell me, Deidara had invited you to dinner? Another one of his set you up with someone things."

"Oh fuck, I almost forgot about that!" Hidan said while face palming himself.

"Why don't you go now? You did enough overtime already." The raven hair man suggested.

"Nah, still have time to check up on a couple of other patients." Hidan just waved the suggestion off and walked away with his clip board.

* * *

"You should be alright Cary. Just relax for now, I'll get the nurse to check up on you in a half an hour." Hidan reassured the woman who was lying in bed. She nodded in reply to his reassurance. He then decided to check on another patient but before he could go see him, Pein. The head of all doctors stopped him.

"Hidan, how long were you here?" Pein asked, eyeing the zealot.

"Um..about 30 hours now." Hidan replied, sheepishly. He knew he would be in shit by Pein when he found out.

"Go home Hidan. You did a great job, go home and relax." Pein said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hidan replied back, as he was walking away. Pein stopped him once again.

"Oh and Hidan. You got the position. Return to work in 3 days' time, you need to relax for now." The man simply said, as he walked away from Hidan. Hidan face was lit up with excitement.

"Fuck yes! I beat the smart ass prick!" Hidan yelled in happiness.

* * *

As Hidan was driving home to get ready for the dinner at his brothers Deidara place, his cell rang. He looked at the screen and it was no surprise to him at all that it was the one and only Deidara.

"What's up bitch?" Hidan answer his phone.

"Where are you?!" Deidara yelled into the phone, almost busting his ear.

"Just finished work. And don't worry you cunt I'll be there soon." He replied.

"Alright, Hidan your lucky that your date isn't here yet either." Deidara signed in defeat.

"I don't know why you always have to fucking worry about my love life." Hidan said in annoyance.

"Because! No one deserve to be alone! Now just get your ass here or I'll drag you here, myself!" the blonde once again yelled in the phone and hung up after his dramatic statement.

"Fucking prick." Hidan signed. Throwing the cell onto the passenger sit. When he looked back on the road there was a flash of light, then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**AU**

Well I do hope you like it ! I am deeply sorry for the bad grammar. Also sorry about for the short chapter '^^... I am looking for someone to look over it! So if you are interested, PM me ^^! Anyways I thank you for reading my story! Also I do accept constructive criticism, I want to develop in my writing skills so please be honest! I know my writing sucks lol I'm sorry. haha Anyways~ Please leave a review! if I get enough, I will update faster! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

Hello everyone~ sorry for not updating! Been very busy because this semester is crazy for me! '^^ It is mid-term so that could be why xD. Anyways please forgive me! Oh jeez I hope I still have my lovely readers. ):

**Disclaimer: **I, Maltobi96, DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. Naurto rightly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I also don't own the story ideas! This story is based on the movie "Just like Heaven" directed by Mark Waters!

**Warning:** Course language, Aguish, and this is a yaoi! Slash! BL! Gay love! What ever you want to call it, if you no like! Don't read!

* * *

Just Like Jashin

**_Chapter 1: The Apartment Hunt & The Unexpected Visit_**

The wind was blowing into Kakuzu Kaidou bare face, somehow the wind was soothing him in a way. He was currently looking for a cheap apartment, since he can no longer afford the house that he and his late wife had, well he could afford it but he never was a spender. He is now widowed so he believed that living in a three bedroom house would be a waste of money. But truthfully Kakuzu was starting to feel lonely and empty. He truly misses his beloved Mayumi, she was his first love. He was always known as a miser, but when he first started dating Mayumi. He showered her with gifts and elegant dates. She has always loved the theaters, so he took her to a musical and after that he would take her at a fancy restaurant. He was truly in love with her. He had mixed emotions about the situation at hand. He was angry at the unborn child for taking her from him but he was also mad at Mayumi for taking the child away too. He often stayed up all night wondering how his son would've been like. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath in of the fresh air.

"Mr. Kaidou, would you like to check this apartment out now?" a young woman interrupted him when he was in deep thought. He sighed and nodded yes towards her. She smiled gently, and led him towards the apartment building. Judging from the looks of it, he felt that it was going to be a long day of apartment hunting.

* * *

After spending exactly 5 hours of apartment hunting, Kakuzu did not see one liveable apartment. He sighed out of annoyance. He didn't know apartment hunting would take this long. He brushed his fingers into his long hair. The young woman looked at him sadly.

"I know this is very hard Mr. Kaidou, stuff like this may take days. My ! It could even take weeks or months! The trick to apartment hunting is to not be too picky. I understand that the apartments I showed you were a little tacky with the furniture but you have to make a choice soon." She said, looking at him with an encouraging face. He guessed it was her way of saying not to give up. He smiled towards her and she smiled back. As he was just getting up off the side of the road, a piece of paper flow onto his chest. He didn't take one look at it one bit, and throw it onto the sidewalk. But yet again the wind picked up and this time the piece of paper flow in front of his face.

"Damn wind." Kakuzu muttered more to himself then to the young woman. He took a look at the paper and seen **Apartment for lease!. **He checked out the address and he seen that the apartment was near the area he was in. He soon passed the young woman the piece of paper "Hey lady, can I look at this apartment here?"

"Again Mr. Kaidou, my name is Chiyo! But sir, I'm sure you wouldn't like this apartment! This apartment is on month to month basis. So the apartment is not really ready for keeps just yet!" The young woman who suddenly had name said, placing her glasses back on her nose. I looked at her and shrugged. I took the piece of paper out of her hand and went towards the address of this apartment. "Mr. Kaidou! Please, there is plenty of other apartments to look at! Mr. Kaidou!"

* * *

Once Kakuzu was in front of the mysterious apartment building, he took a long look at it. He suddenly felt he was supposed to be here, like it was destiny. He laughed it off, it was the first time he thought of something stupid. But really he felt like he meant here. Finally the young woman named Chiyo caught up.

"Come on Mr. Kaidou, let us look at other apartments that you are assured you could keep!" Chiyo said hastily. He ignored her and walked towards the entrance of the apartment building. She finally gave in and released a huge sigh and followed him.

Both Kakuzu and Chiyo entered the apartment building. She led him towards the fourth floor where the apartment was located. She passed Kakuzu the key and he unlocked the door. As he went into the apartment, he suddenly felt relaxed and calm. But mostly he felt like he was not alone, he smiled slightly and he slowly walked towards the couch. He plopped himself down onto the comfortable couch. Kakuzu looked towards Chiyo and nodded yes.

"I shall get the papers ready for you to sign as soon as possible Mr. Kaidou!" She said smiling rather widely.

* * *

Kakuzu was sitting comfortably on the couch reading one of his favourite classic novels while drinking a hot cup of green tea. He believed he deserved to relax after the long day of moving boxes and putting his old furniture into storage.

"Who the fuck are you ass face?!" A mysterious grey haired beauty suddenly appeared in front of him.

* * *

**AN**

Guess who is that~? XD

Anyways thanks for reading! You guys are amazing :) ! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next few chapters will be much longer! I, by the way, accept constructive criticism. I want to better myself as a writer, :) and by the way too I need someone to proof read. if they would like too! And even if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll still continue! But if there is a lot I would feel really happy! ^-^ Oh yeah I have a favor for you guys to do. Would you guys be so kindly and take a poll? Its for my psychology essay, it is basically about.. Do you think labels for sexual orientation will demolish in the future? Meaning do you think like it wouldn't be used so much, society would be more open minded. It'll be more like, a guy dating a guy. Someone asks them "Are you guys gay?" and they both respond "No, we are in love 3" . Anyways it's really what's its all about xD. So please take it! I need a lot of people to take it, so please share this for me! Show your friends! Show family! Just send it anywhere!

polls/24388829/do-you-believe-that-sexual-orientation-labels-will-be-demolish-in-the-future-straight-gay-lesbian-or-bisexual

And oh yeah if you guys have tumblr! Follow me ! :D I follow back! Maltobi96 is my name on there xD


End file.
